Behind the mine's door
by Discord King
Summary: An odd duo kidnaps as many people as they could. And for what? To watch some movies. But will everything turn out alright? – a 'watching the movie' story
1. Chapter 1 Rem and Cameron

Rem and Cameron, dicing with fate

Two people stood in a dark cave like room before a golden machine. The only light in the room was the bright green glow the computer like device gives out of itself through its many monitors.

It's hard to see but a bald looking man stood before this computer typing on its wide keyboard. The sound of typing filled the room, his company, a shorter woman waited patiently in silence. Suddenly the typing ceased and the man straightened. "Done," he announced.

"Then let's see if it really works," she said confidently.

"The chances are 100%," he pushed a final button as his company smiled at the computer screen.

Hiccup was walking in the woods of Berk; his notebook was opened on to the map of the island. He was looking for the Night Fury he shot down, of course no one believed him but he was going to show them. But first he had to find that dragon. Suddenly a bright green light appeared from nowhere. He couldn't see anything and he felt like something was pulling him up and forward. The light filled Berk and pulled away every single parson leaving an empty village. In the Dragon nest the dragons were feeding they demanding Queen. The green light appeared and took the dragons one after another leaving behind the Queen who was roaring in her anger.

Jack Frost had a delightful time playing with the children in Burgess. Until Jamie's tooth was knocked out – partly his fault – and all the fun they had was forgotten. Oh and let's not forget that the boy, Jamie walk right through him. His day couldn't be more perfect. And again the green light came and took him away; he couldn't fight it nor know what happened. The same happened with the Guardians who were busy coming up with a plan to capture Jack Frost since the Man in the Moon told them that he is the next guardian. Those who were also taken away were Jamie, his friends and Sophie, Jamie's little sister, and the Boogieman, Pitch Black.

Rapunzel was jumping up and down in her room in excitement. Soon it will be her birthday and her mother was coming home. This year she is going to finally ask her to let her go and see the lights. She has been babbling about it to Pascal all day and the little chameleon listened to it. But a green light blinded them and kidnapped them from the room. The kingdom of Corona shared the same fate as every single person disappeared.

Merida was raging in her room. She has to get married, that's what her mother said. But she didn't want to, not now, not in a yare, not ever. And the worst part was that she had no idea what to do against it. Then the green light appeared and took her away along with her family and the four clans.

Back in the dark cave room the bald man turned to his company. "They should be in the hall by now."

"Then we should greet them. It's not polite to leave the guests hanging," so the two of them left the room to join their guests.

The green light filled a huge cave that was wider then high; when it vanished the people who disappeared a moment ago were harshly dropped to the ground. After they got up they immediately started talking, shouting, and demanding to know who was responsible for their kidnapping. Those who were fed up with the shouting looked at their surroundings.

They were in some sort of a cave but railways run on the ground and disappeared into dark openings; mine carts were resting on some of the rails, others were resting against the walls. The walls and the roof were supported by beams. Lanterns were illuminating the space.

"It looks like a mine."

"We are in a mine? Why?"

"Why would someone bring us to a place like this?"

A heavy wooden door creaked opened and two figures stepped out of its darkness. This caught everyone's attention immediately.

The first person was a woman or more likely a girl with blond hair that reach a little past her shoulders; she had leaf green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a red suit that had blue decoration on it with a black shirt and white tie. Her pants were the same red with blue lines; her shoes were red as well.

The second person was a young man, a few inches higher than the girl. He had dark green skin and his face looked like a skull with his bald head, outstanding cheek bones and missing nose and ears. His eyes were a shocking color of red and his sharp, green teeth poked out under his lip. The man was wearing a green suit similar to his company only its decoration was a golden color; his shirt was white and his tie black. His pants were the same green with gold lines, his shoes were shining green.

Everyone eyed the duo strangely and wearily. The man closed the door and they stood there with their hands behind their backs.

"We welcome everyone!" said the girl. "My name is Rem and he is my partner Cameron."

"We have invited you to take part of a special experiment," Cameron continued when Rem finished. They guest immediately started talking.

"What do you mean? What kind of experiment?"

"Who are you, some kind of sorcerers?"

"Where are we?"

Rem and Cameron looked at each other. "Its quiet simple," Cameron started.

"You don't have to do anything complicated," Rem continued.

"In the research, I mean."

"We are not sorcerers. We are only us," Rem smiled.

"'Were we are?' Well we are in a mine that we—"

"— borrowed," Rem finished; they smiled, satisfied. Then they exchanged a look. Rem took off a lantern and went down a dark corridor of an opening in the wall. The people looked after her, but Cameron coughed to get their attention back. "Rem went to invite in our other guests. Now follow me, we are going to the theater."

Having nothing to do the people followed the strange man into the theater. Cameron opened a huge door on which even a dragon could have come in easily. Then he turned around and pulled out a paper from his suit. "Now I'm going to tell you the order in which you have to sit."

The theater was a huge room that hade millions of seats, a white screen was opposite of them. A long and narrow stair led to the bottom, there was a big free place between the seats and the screen. To the right was a golden colored machine which had had several monitors, keyboard and green and red lights from little lamps were blinking on it madly. Texts were running through the monitors with such speed that it was impossible to follow. Cables run from the machine to the screen and into the wall. On the left side was a big empty space but a table with two chairs were put down close to the seats were you could see everything that happened. The table was heavily packed with papers, books and pens; a suitcase was placed to one of the chairs.

Cameron seemed eager to keep in the order that he had written down. He made the people of Corona sit on the top row, the DunBroch and other clans had to sit on the right side close to the machine, while the Vikings on the left. But Cameron had some special seats on the front row for some special people.

He called down the first people on his list. "King Fergus and his family please come down and take a seat." Surprised but the royal family moved down. Fergus and Elinor sit on the second row and their children before them. Merida was avoiding eye contact with her mother. This went well.

"Next I would ask Miss Rapunzel to come and take a seat. Come down dear there is nothing to fear." Rapunzel came down the satires nervously, her long hair folded in her arms, Pascal was sitting on her shoulder; she took a seat and remained quiet. Gothel was watching her from her place among the citizen of Corona; she wasn't called so she thought it would be better to stay where she was. She would figure out a way to get Rapunzel out from here.

"Next Flynn Rider." The guards who had ceased the thief looked up immediately. "Before you get any idea I have to tell that any form of violence would be severely punished," Cameron told them.

"But he is a thief!" one guard protested.

"I don't care. You have zero authority here. If you lay a finger on him you will be the one who gets arrested." Without another word the guard sat back down. Cameron asked Flynn to sit beside Rapunzel. The monster man also called down some scary looking thugs to sit behind them making Rapunzel more nervous.

After that he asked the Guardians to come and pick places on the second row. They were a little surprised that everyone could see them, but they thought that was only because they were from the older times when everyone believed. Everyone watched them shocked and some even honored that they could be in the company of such legendary figures.

Then next who Cameron called were the kids from Burgess, they had to sit in the front row before the Guardians but they didn't dare to go closer to Cameron who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Cameron smiled sweetly – as sweetly as one with green fangs could – and called them down. "Don't be scared, I won't bite." Then a little more surely the kids took their seat before their hero's, they were more than exited to meet them.

"Ah hum, I would want to ask Jack Frost to come down here and take a seat beside the Guardians," Cameron said on a loud voice so that everyone could understand him. He looked strait up to Jack who was sitting on the top of an empty chair beside the stairs. Jack was surprised that this monster man could see him, while everyone else looked at him like he had gone mad; Jack Frost doesn't exists.

"Are you talking to me?" he asked Cameron as he floated down and stood before the man to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"We can have a chat later, now sit," Cameron told him straight in his eyes. Jack looked at him in disbelief then in happiness since he was the only being that could see him. He took a seat beside Sandy who gave him a thumbs up. It was a good thing to have a believer no matter what age they are in.

Cameron looked at his paper than started to scan the room, he was looking for someone but didn't wanted to say his name; it would cause the Guardians to jump into action immediately. He wasn't even sure why Rem wanted to do the experiment with the Nightmare King as well. But then he found him in the top hidden in a confortable shadow. He will keep an eye on him that's for sure.

"And at last, the Vikings," Cameron turned to them. "Chief Stoick, Gobber and the recent trainees." Without questioning they sat down, the kids in the front row, Stoick and Gobber in the second row behind them.

Cameron smiled satisfied. "Done. Now where is Rem?" As if she was called Rem opened the big door wide but what came through shocked everyone. Dragons flew in and landed on the empty space to the left. They stood in a defensive stance facing their mortal enemies the Vikings who unfortunately are sitting right next to them. The Vikings reached for their weapons only to find them missing. Never mind, a Viking could kill a dragon with their bare hands. They were ready to jump at each other's throat.

"Stop! I said there is no fighting!" Cameron took out a blue fork from his suit. Rem ran down the stairs to the preparing Vikings. She took out an orange knife from her suit, she pointed it threateningly at them, and so did Cameron. Everyone wondered how the silly objects could serve as weapons.

"Call off your people, Stoick," she said not looking on the chief but on the people she was facing.

"Why would I do that when these beasts are threatening us?"

"They won't attack. Now sit!" she ordered.

"How do you know they won't jump on us the minute we lower our guard?" a Viking from the crowd asked. The others watched everything with worry, confusion and fear; something that wasn't left unnoticed by Pitch.

"We are the hosts here," Cameron tried to reason with them, but his fork was still raised. "We wouldn't let you get hurt but for that you have to do what we say."

"You have our word. Satisfied, Stoick?" Stoick looked at his hosts. "Everyone, sit back to your places. Our kind hosts will mind our safety," he said but he would keep in mind what they promised. Slowly the Vikings sat back; the dragons saw that they were no longer threatened; they sat down and curled around each other.

Rem and Cameron put away their "weapons" and went to the free stage before the seats. "Before we start we'll explain what is going to happen," Cameron started.

"We are going to watch a couple of movies."

"For those who don't know a movie is a series of pictures that create a moving image."

"All you have to do is watch them."

"We will watch your reaction, so feel free to say what it's on your mind."

"Any question?" Rem asked cheerful. "None? Alright let's start then." The duo went to the table and took their seats on the chairs, Rem to the right, Cameron to the right where the suitcase was put. Rem took a pen and was ready to write anything, Cameron was sitting on the side and took a black remote control. "Our first movie is called 'Brave'."

_**First I would like to say that I didn't plan this to be part of the "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon" fandom. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with them I just don't really get the idea of how can they be all guardians/seasonal spirits/etc. This is simply an 'everyone getting together and watching the movies' story. So enjoy.**_

_**~King **_


	2. Chapter 2 Heavy matter

Heavy matter

**'Brave' belongs to Pixar**

** I own only my oc's Rem and Cameron**

The screen came alive as Cameron pressed the start button on the remote control.

**We see peaceful scenery of a castle, the sea and the forest. The view turns to a camp in a clearing of the forest where young princess Merida plays hide-and-seek with her mother.**

** Elinor: Where are you? Come out! Come out! Come on out! I'm coming to get you!**

** Merida laughs as she hides under the table.**

Several people smiled at the screen, even Rem let out a small 'aw'. Cameron shook his head at his companion but he was smiling as well.

** Elinor: Where are you, you little rascal? I'm coming to get you!**

** Elinor looks under the table but Merida quickly moves to hide somewhere else.**

** Elinor: Hmm. Where is my little Birthday girl, hm? I'm going to gobble her up when I find her! **

** Merida comes up behind Elinor and goes to run away but Elinor catches her.**

** Elinor: I'm going to eat you!**

** She pretends to eat Merida and they both laugh.**

Merida smiles at them playing. Back then everything was so simple.

** As Elinor and young Merida play, Fergus places his bow on the table**

** Elinor: Ach! Fergus, no weapons on the table!**

** Merida runs towards the table.**

** Merida: Can I shoot an arrow?**

** She picks up the large bow from the table**

** Young Merida: Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?**

** She falls and laughs as the bow is too big for her.**

People giggled at her enthusiasm, Merida blushed a little. Rem looked around and wroth something rapidly on his paper.

** Fergus: Not with that. Why not use your very own?**

** He presents her with a small bow.**

** Fergus: Happy Birthday, my wee darlin'!**

"Oh that's really sensitive of you," Hiccup said from his spot beside the stairs among the Vikings. Rem took the controller and paused the movie.

"Cameron, why is he there?" Rem pointed at the Hiccup certainly not amused. Cameron stood up and went to the bottom of the stairs. "Excuse me, boy, but what are you doing there when I said every trainee must sit here?" he gestured to an empty spot beside the teens.

"Because he won't be a trainee," Snotlout said but Cameron acted as he didn't hear it. However, Rem wrote something down.

"Uhm, my dad wouldn't let me take part in the training," Hiccup answered shyly. Gobber looked at Stoick; this will be something they would have to talk when they get home.

"Nonsense. Come down here now." Hiccup went to the empty seat and sat down beside Fishlegs. Cameron sat back and Rem started the movie.

**Merida tries to shoot with her new bow but keeps missing the target. Elinor watches her anxiously.**

** Fergus: Now listen. Draw all the way back to your cheek, keep both eyes open, and … boost.**

** Merida does as she was told and shoots but the arrow fly's far in the forest.**

** Merida: I missed it.**

** Elinor: (to Merida) Well, go and fetch it then.**

** Merida gives her the bow and runs in the forest to find her missing arrow. **

** Elinor: (CONT'D) (to Fergus) A bow, Fergus? She's a lady!**

"What's wrong with that?" asked several Viking.

** Fergus pinches Elinor's behind playfully and laughs.**

Some snickered at this antic, the kids giggled.

** Merida runs in the forest looking for her arrow. In her search she looks at the big trees as she walks. Then she finds her arrow stuck low in a tree. She pulls it out easily then she hears a noise. Merida looks through the forest but sees no one, a crow is crowing.**

"I get a bad feeling of this," North said worriedly.

"Don't you start now," Bunny hissed at him. Both of them continued watching tensely.

** Something lurks behind a bush growling lowly, it could see Merida clearly.**

** Merida still couldn't see it, but she hears a sighing noise behind her. She turns around and sees a small blue spirit hovering above the ground. **

** Merida: (whispering) A will-o'-the-wisp.**

The people gasped, the spirits were real.

Rem glared at the screen. "Wisps, what are they, some kind of electric manifestation?" she muttered.

"You're becoming too wrapped up in this project. They are spirits, magic. Let them pass," Cameron tied to reason with her.

** She slowly approaches the wisp; the beast in the shadows is still watching her. Merida tries to touch the wish but it disappeared.**

** Merida: (whispering) They are real. **

** More wisps appear forming a line in the forest. Merida follows them excitedly. The wisps vanish as she reaches them, but she tries to catch them anyway.**

Everyone watched in awe. They forgot the creature lurking in the dark.

** Elinor: Merida! Come home, sweetheart, we're leaving now.**

** Merida finds herself back at the camp. She runs to her parents. **

** Merida: I saw a wisp. I saw a wisp.**

** Elinor: A wisp? You know, some say, that the will-o'-the-wisps lead you to your fate.**

"Wow, that's awesome." Jamie and his friends looked at each other in excitement. The 'will-o'-the-wisp' sounded to be cool.

** Fergus: Ho ho, aye, or an arrow. Oh come on; let's go, before we see a dancing charging bubu or a giant –**

** Elinor picks up Merida.**

** Elinor: Your father doesn't believe in magic.**

"And so is Rem," Cameron sighed.

** Merida: Well, he should, 'cause it's true.**

** A shadow covers them, Merida looks up only to scream and pull herself closer to her mother. A huge black bear rises on his hind legs and glows with all his might. Fergus hears it and turns around.**

** Fergus: Mor'du. Elinor, run!**

Everyone watched them in worry and fear.

** Elinor gets out of Mor'du's way. A soldier throws a spear to Fergus who catches it and runs at the bear with a battle cry. He prepares to stab Mor'du, but the bear breaks the spear. Fergus throws the broken weapon away and pulls out his sword. Mor'du roars at him. Elinor and Merida escape on a horse, Merida looks back over Elinor's shoulder until they disappear on the road.**

** Fergus: Come on, you!**

** Mor'du growls and opens his giant mouth. **

** The screen fades to black and the title 'Brave' appears, then it fades to white. We flew over snow covered mountains.**

"My respect, Fergus," Stoick turned to his fellow leader, "you are just as brave as a Viking. Fergus sat with his back straightened with pride.

** Merida: (older) (V.O) Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it.**

** The screen changed to a wide and beautiful river, then to rocks with symbols carved on it, to a valley where a river flows peacefully, to a hill in a forest where a stone monument stood proudly, to a spine chilling rock ring in a misty forest. We come closer to the tallest one to see the carvings on it. **

** Merida: (CONT'D) (V.O.) Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it.**

Everyone listened and thought of what they heard. Destiny truly was a tricky thing that we could negotiate for hours. Rem watched them passively then she wrote something on her paper.

** The screen changed again to the castle that stood close to the sea.**

** Merida: (CONT'D) (V.O.) But there are some who are led.**

** Fergus was exercising, defeating his soldiers one after the other. One soldier stucks his sword into Fergus' peg leg. Fergus looks at him then kicks him away; he falls on a weapon holder, bringing it down with him.**

The Vikings cheered for Fergus, they weren't against of a little friendly battle.

** Merida: (CONT'D) (V.O.) The story of how my father lost a leg to the demon bear Mor'du became a legend.**

** Maudie is carrying a plate of deserts down on a hallway. A boy steels one and slides down a candle holder, another boy reaches out from a closet and takes one as well, the third one comes in and switches the plate of desert with a vase of flowers. Maudie runs after him but the boy jumps out the window into a waiting catapult and his brother pulls the level. The catapult shots them out and all three of them land in a cart full of straw.**

"That looks fun!" Ruffnut laughed.

"Yeah, we should try this sometime," Tuffnut said for once agreeing with his sister. The Vikings paled, they didn't needed the twins doing more crazy stuff then they usually do.

**Merida: (CONT'D) (V.O.) I became a sister with 3 new brothers, the princes Hamish, Hubert, and Harris. Wee devils more like. They get away with murder. I can never get away from anything!**

** Two guards open a door; Merida is standing behind it, taking a bite from an apple. She looks up to see the whole court watching her. Elinor groans then gestures to her to present herself properly. Merida bit of the piece then wiped her mouth with her sleeve and got rid of the apple. She walks in the throne room with a huge smile on her face, the bit of apple still in her mouth.**

Many in the theater— mostly the citizens of corona and the highlander clans – could agree that that's not a proper way for a girl to act. The Vikings groaned at their babbling, if someone then they didn't care of manners.

** Merida: (CONT'D) (V.O.) I'm the princess. I'm the example. I've got duties, responsibilities, expectations. My whole life is planned out, for the day I become, well, my mother! She's in charge of every single day of my life. SIGH**

** As Merida walks in everyone bows before her. She takes her place beside Fergus while Elinor is watching her every step. **

** The screen changes to Merida standing in an empty throne room **

** Merida: A Robyn, jolly Robyn, and thou shalt knowe of myn. **

** Elinor is walking on the upper level of the room.**

** Elinor: More change!**

** Merida: And thou shalt knowe of myn …**

** Elinor: Pronunciation must be understood from anywhere, Merida, or it's all for naught…**

** Merida: (mutters) This is all for naught.**

** Elinor: I heard that. From the top.**

** The screen changes to a geography class.**

** Elinor: A princess must be knowledgeable about her kingdom.**

The kids from Burgess groaned; geography was hard.

** Merida doesn't pay attention, instead she is drawing. Elinor takes it away. On the paper is a doodle of her holding a paper. **

** Elinor:** **(CONT'D) She doesn't make doodle. **

** The screen changes to a music class.**

** Merida tries to play the lyre but pulls the wrong cord.**

** Elinor:** **(CONT'D) That's a C, dear.**

** The screen changes again to Merida and Fergus holding two hawks. Merida takes of the helmet of the bird and as it sees Fergus immediately attacks him with a shriek, the other one joins in. Fergus tries to fight them of from the ground. Merida is only watching and laughing. Elinor hears this.**

Everyone strained themselves not to laugh while the kids snickered freely at Fergus's misfortune.

** Elinor:** **(CONT'D) Princesses don't chortle.**

** At dinner.**

** Elinor: (CONT'D) Doesn't stuff her gob!**

** Elinor wakes up Merida and pulls apart the curtain.**

** Elinor: (CONT'D) Rises early!**

** The screen changes to various places. **

** Elinor:** **(CONT'D) Is compassionate, patient, cautions, clean.**

** Elinor is walking away with Fergus.**

** Elinor:** **(CONT'D) (to Merida) And above all, a princess strives for, well, perfection.**

Jack leaned back in his seat. "I do not envy her. It must be awful." Only the guardians and Cameron heard him. The monster man leaned closer to Rem. "Jack Frost said 'I don't envy her. It must be awful.'"

Rem looked at the seats where the five legends should be siting. For a moment she could make out some forms, even colors. She shook her head and the forms disappeared, but she did write down what Cameron whispered to her.

** Merida: (V.O) But every once in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be a princess.**

** Merida jumps out of bed, takes her arrows and bow. She makes her way down the stairs running past people and skipping the remaining stairs by jumping on a candle holder, the holder falls down but she lands perfectly and runs off. The people are watching this shocked.**

** Merida: (V.O)** **No lessons, no expectations. A day when anything can happen.** **A day I can change my fate. **

** She jumps on Agnus, her horse and they ride out of the castle into the forest. Merida shoots her arrows on targets while raiding Agnus at the same time and she didn't miss a single one. **

"Those are some incredible skills."

"Aye, the lass knows how to handle that bow."

"She would make a fine warrior." These and other compliments could be heard from the Viking warriors. Merida beamed with pride but Elinor sighed as she touched her temple. This was what she needed, a bunch of barbarians prizing Merida's misbehavior.

**Music plays in the background: TOUCH THE SKY (Julie Fowlis)**

**When the cold wind's a calling**

** And the sky is clear and bright**

** Misty mountains sayin' and beckon**

** Meet me out into the light**

** I will ride,**

** I will fly**

** Chase the wind and touch the sky**

** I will fly**

** Chase the wind and touch the sky**

** Nah nah**

** Na na nah nah**

** Na na nah**

** Na na nah nah**

** Na na nah**

** Merida carves her bow while Agnus is rolling on the ground. She watches an eagle fly. The eagle flies over a valley then return to a high rock surface on which Merida climbs. She slips but catches herself and makes her way to the top. A water fall is flowing beside her and she takes a handful of water and drinks it. Then she screams and spins around in her joy.**

The viewers are watching the scenery with wonder. You can't see something like this every day.

** Where darkness hides secrets**

** And mountains are fierce and bold**

** Deep waters pour perfections**

** Of times lost long ago**

** I will hear every story**

** Take hold of my own dream**

** Be as strong as the seas are stormy**

** And proud as an eagle's scream**

** I will ride, I will fly**

** Chase the wind and touch the sky**

** I will fly**

** Chase the wind and touch the sky**

** Nah nah**

** Na na nah nah**

** Na na nah**

** Na na nah nah**

** Na na nah**

** And touch the sky…**

** Nah nah**

** Na na nah nah**

** Na na nah**

** Na na nah nah**

** Na na nah**

** Chase the wind…**

** Chase the wind…**

** Touch the sky…**

**Merida rides back to the castle and gets off of Agnus at his stall.**

** Merida: I'm starving. You're hungry to Agnus?**

** Agnus neighs and strikes Merida with his tail.**

** Merida: Poof. Yes it is then.**

** Merida goes in the kitchen, takes an apple then sneakily steals the desserts. She walks into the dining hall where Fergus is telling the story of his fight with Mor'du. The princes are bored. **

** Fergus: -then out of never the biggest bear you ever seen! His hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors — his face scarred with one dead eye! I drew my sword, and…**

** Merida jumps in waking her brothers up.**

** Merida:** **Whooosh! One swipe, his sword shattered, then, chomp! Dad's leg was clean off! Down the monster's throat it went.**

** Fergus: Aww, that's my favorite part!**

Some giggles could be heard.

** Merida: Mor'du has never been seen since. And he's roaming the wild, awaiting his chance for revenge. ROARS**

** Fergus: Let him return. I'll finish what I gobbled in the first place…**

** Merida puts her bow on the table. Elinor is looking through some letters. **

** Elinor: Merida, a princess does not place her weapons on the table.**

** Merida: Mum… it's just my bow.**

** Elinor: A princess should not have weapons in my opinion.**

** Fergus: Leave her be! Princess or not, learning to fight is essential.**

Again the Vikings agreed; learning to fight should be necessary for everyone. Merida thought for a second; wouldn't it be better if she joined them? Then she wouldn't have her mother controlling every second of her life and she could be fighting as well.

** Merida:** **Mom, you'll never guess what I did, today!**

** Elinor: Hmm? **

** Merida: I climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls.**

** The princes look up awestruck at this.**

** Fergus: Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire.**

** Merida and Fergus laugh. Elinor is still reading the letters, she wasn't listening.**

** Elinor: What did you do dear?**

** Merida: Nothing, mom.**

Hiccup looked at Merida with sympathy. He lived this with his dad.

** Elinor: Hungry, aren't we?**

** Merida: Mom!**

** Elinor: You'll get dreadful collywobbles. Oh, Fergus! Will you look at your daughter's plate?**

** Fergus is about to take a bite from his own large pile of food.**

** Fergus: So what?**

Some giggle again at the irony of the scene.

** Suddenly Fergus is jumped by two black dogs that lick him happily. **

** Elinor: Don't let them lick— agh. Boy's don't you just play with your haggish.**

** One of the princes shoves his haggis in his brother's face who almost throws up by the sight of it.**

"Ugh, that's nasty," Claude flinched and so did the other kids from Burgess.

** Elinor: (CONT'D) Oh now, how do you know you don't like it if you don't try it? That's just a wee ship's stomach. It's delicious.**

** Maudie arrives with three letters on a silver plate.**

** Elinor: (CONT'D) Thank you, Maudie.**

** Merida: (to the princes) phis. **

** That gets their attention. Merida gestures to the plate of desserts and slides it under the table, while Elinor is talking about the letters that just arrived. Fergus is still playing with the dogs and the dogs turn to eat from his plate, the princes are under the table eating the delicious desserts. They notice Fergus's good leg and one of them pull out a rope. The brothers nod in agreement. The dogs get off of Fergus and start to bite the peg leg while the king is just laughing.**

"This will be good," Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut as they waited for whatever the triplets have in mind.

** Elinor: Fergus.**

** Everyone stops. **

** Elinor: (CONT'D) They've all accepted.**

Merida groaned; she has to hear this again; she crossed her arms and slid down on her chair. Everyone else watched the screen interest in what was about to happen.

** Merida: Who's accepted what, mother?**

** Elinor: Boys, you are excused.**

** The triplets quickly make their exit. One falls and the cookies that were his in his cloths all spill out. The dogs leave Fergus to have some of the sweets.**

** Merida: What did I do now?**

** Elinor: Your father has something to discuss with you.**

** Surprised by this, Fergus suddenly spits out what he was drinking.**

** Fergus: Merida…**

** He hesitates, not knowing what to say.**

"There must be trouble," Jack chuckled mostly to himself.

** Elinor: The lords are presenting their sons as suitors for your betrothal.**

** Merida: What?**

"What?!" many shouted in the theater.

** Elinor: The clans have accepted!**

** Merida: Dad!**

** Fergus: What? I…you…she…Elinor!**

** Elinor: Honestly, Merida! I don't know why you're acting this way. This year each clan will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand.**

"But does she even know them?" someone asked.

** Merida: I suppose a princess that just does what she's told!**

** Elinor: A princess does not raise her voice. Merida, this is what you've been preparing for your whole life.**

** Merida: No! What you've been preparing me for my whole life!**

** Merida gets up in anger and starts to walk off with her bow.**

** Merida: (CONT'D) I won't go through with it! You can't make me!**

** Elinor: Merida!**

** Elinor gestures to Fergus to do something.**

** Fergus: Merida!**

** He jumps up but his leg is tied to the table and he had pulled it over, everything falls and the dogs run to eat what they could get. Elinor gets up and goes after Merida.**

** Fergus: Arg… BOYS!**

The twins laughed despite the seriousness of the situation, but a glare from Stoick shut them up pretty quick. Fergus scolded his sons for the prank they have pulled on him. The triplets looked down on their hands sheepishly acting as if they were sorry. But everyone from the court knows that this was not the last thing they'll hear from the princes.

** She opens Merida's bedroom door. Merida was cutting her bed post in anger with her sword.**

** Merida: Mother! Suitors! Marriage!**

** Elinor: Once there was an ancient kingdom.**

** Merida: Aah! Mom! Ancient kingdom!**

** Elinor: Its name long forgotten, ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved. **

** Elinor took a chess board with all the pieces on their place and she showed the king to Merida.**

** Elinor: (CONT'D) And when he grew old he divided the kingdom among his four sons; that they should be the pillars on which their piece of land rested.**

** The screen showed an old king with long white hair and beard. He carried a scroll as he stood up from the throne and walked past four men. Elinor placed the chess board on four chess pieces.**

** Elinor: (CONT'D) But the oldest prince wanted to rule the land for himself, he followed his own path and the kingdom fell, from war and chaos and ruin.**

** Again the screen shoved a man standing on top of flaming ruins. Elinor pulled out the only piece that was black under the board and everything came falling down.**

** Merida: (sarcastically) That's a nice story.**

** Elinor: It's not just a story, Merida. Legends are lessons, and they ring with truths!**

People all around the room nodded. Elinor was right but they didn't understood how the story of a kingdom's destruction could have to do anything with the current happenings.

** Merida: Ach, mom!**

** Elinor: I would advise you to make your peace with this. The clans are coming to present their suitors.**

** Merida: It's not fair!**

** Elinor: Oh, Merida! It's marriage; it's not the end of the world. **

** Elinor walks out and Merida slams the door behind her.**

Everyone remained silent as the next scene loaded. A heavy matter was dropped on them and they waited on the edge of their seat to the continuing.

**Please review**

**~King**


End file.
